You are my Hope
by FMA lover912
Summary: It is a songfic about Al and how Ed was really protective of him during the series and then his feelings when he was separated from his brother. This song is called Numb and it’s by Linkin Park.


**This is a one shot. It is also a song-fic about Al and how Ed was really protective of him during the series and then his feelings when he was separated from his brother. It sort of jumps around in the story. This song is called Numb and it's by Linkin Park.**

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I used to think that I could not do anything the way that you wanted me to. After all I easily got you upset and we had fights. I was always in your shadow. I am a suit of armor and what much can a suit of armor do to help. I'm too noisy when I walk when we are sneaking around. I used to think what more do you want of me brother?

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Now that I am all alone I'm scared. Where are you when I need you Ed? I'm so much different than you. I know that I have a mean side and I'm a little scared that I could turn into you. I want to be my own person and not you. I'm sorry for even thinking about it brother.

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I used to think that you were too protective of me. You treated me like a precious gem that could not be broken. You are too afraid that you are going to loose me. I once had thought that I was not your brother, that I was fake. You thought that I would be ok in this body and not have any doubts. When I voiced my doubts your whole world cam apart and fell apart in front of you. I'm also sorry about that.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I'm so scarred that I am starting not feel anything anymore, I've become numb. I can't see you Ed and it's scarring me. Where are you Ed? Are you on your way to come get me? I'm tired of feeling so lost all I want to do is see your face again and to hear your voice.

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

You must be really worried about me right now. I hope that you stay strong and not fall to pieces. I know that I might fail in that area too. I know that you must have felt the same way when you were in that state when you stepped in the red water. Wanting someone to rescue you and me not being able to help you.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I can't feel our brotherly bond anymore. The bond that made us so close. The one that made me know that you always had my back. The one that always made you know that you always had me at your back. I'm so much more aware that I really do need you in my life, that I can't exist without you.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

The time is passing quickly now and something strange is going on. They have me in a transmutation circle. Rose is starting to dance. I wonder where you are right now. I expect that you are hurrying to come and get me from this place.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Suddenly you come through the door and the first thing that you see is Rose dancing all by herself, and you go and join her. You stop and her baby starts to cry. You start to fight Dante. I'm sure that you will win. I believe in you brother. Once we get out of here I will tell you what's on my mind. I will tell you how I feel because you deserve to know what I am truly feeling.

**Hey I hoped that you liked and that it does not suck too much. I do take flames in my reviews so if it does suck pleas tell me. This is my first time at a one shot and also my first time at a song fic. This is only my second story that I have ever written. I really hoped that you liked it and you can tell me in your review. You don't have to have an account to review for me. All you have to do is push that nice colored button right down there.**


End file.
